Is this our Farewell
by karea wheeler-chan
Summary: Kyo and Tohru loved each other. but both were afraied of rejection. Tohru hears Kyo talking to himself and Kyo hears Tohru talking to herself and both hear the other admit there feelings. And now what will Yuki do? What deal is Akito forcing them to make?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki or Kyo to the end chapter 1**

"talking"

_**singing/chanting**_

_thinking_

It was a cold spring day in March Tohru Homda was busy fixing breakfast. She tossed the waffles up and down back in forth tell they were just right. When she finished she placed plates on the kitchen table and slurp in the middle of the table.

"Kyo-kun Sohma-kun Shigure-san come down it is time to eat" Tohru called

Kyo rushed down the stairs as soon as he heard her call. Kyo interred the kitchen with Shigure and Yuki behind him.

"Yo" he said glancing at Tohru.

"There is my wonderful flower" Shigure sang in a way

"Shut up" Yuki said knocking Shigure over the head

"don't get all pissed off you stupid rat "

"Who are you calling stupid you idiot" Yuki mocked

Tohru automatically turned around and pleaded just with her eyes to stop.

"don't fight please" Tohru cried

"I wouldn't have to fight if that damn Yuki would just stay out of this" Kyo yelled at her

"No you just fight with me any way you stupid cat" Yuki said calmly sitting down at the table and beginning to eat.

"Okay your going down here and now" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I have no reason to fight you right now so go play with a ball of string." Yuki said talking a bite of his waffle.

Kyo threw a punch and yuki of course dodged it. He the threw his hand in to Kyo's stomach as he passed him. Yuki threw Kyo over the table and on to a wall.

"Ah wait …………. Pleas don't fight" Tohru begged

Kyo jumped on to his feet "how can I not fight WITH THAT STUPID GODDAMN RAT ON MY BACK 24 7" Kyo yelled leaving the room

_Oh no I upset him again I have to go say sorry _

Tohru hurried and gathered up her plate she had already eaten. It was the weekend and she had little free time any way. She rushed up stairs to find Kyo. She walked down the hall past her own room. She was the almost immediately in front of Kyo's room. The doors was cracked a bit.

I cant just barge in 

She was about to knock on the door when she heard Kyo talking to himself.

"I am an idiot I keep yelling" Kyo smacked his head.

"Why cant I just be calm like that damn rat for once" Kyo then sat in silence

"She probably likes him any way she hates me I just know it." Kyo groaned and sat on his bed thinking .

_She who is SHE _ Tohru wondered.

Kyo calmly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah Tohru I like you so much but I could never say in. You most likely love Yuki." Kyo sighed

"Yhea but not me I am a monster and a monster and a princess don't mix at all"

_Wha Kyo-kun you love me but that is not possible I mean I don't deserve you or Yuk- I mean Sohma-kun at all. _Tohru sighed and than took a deep breath.

She then knocked on the door lightly hope Kyo might not here so he would keep going. But he did and he came to the door and opened it wide.

"yhea what" He demanded not even looking at who it was.

"Kyo-kun about down stairs I'm sorry if a made you angry or hurt you I was-"

"You fine don't apologize its not you it that damn rat" Kyo sneered at the ending part.

"Oh okay um Kyo-kun d-o-o y-yy-ou-um-wn-na-g-oo-o-uh"

"Spit it out" Kyo said hurried

"I –um-n-ev-er never mind" Tohru said walking away. She quickly opened and closed her door or so she thought.

She flopped down on her bed.

Kyo being Kyo sat outside her door to listen.

Tohru talked quietly to her self but Kyo has good hearing so he got it all clear.

"Tohru what are you thinking he hates you. I bet he knew you were outside the door and started making you happy. There is no way he would love me I mean of the silly assumptions I have made this is just dumb" Tohru sobbed the last part out.

"I was making a total fool of myself in front of him. Why can't I ask him any thing at all." There was long pauses.

_ARE YOU FOR REAL ME OVER HIM SHE LOVES ME OVER HIM. _Kyo had to hit himself not to jump for joy.

Tohru slightly giggled "If I could ask him and he'd let me ……………….. I would want to run my fingers through his hair I think." Tohru thought about it and smiled to her self at first.

_She wants to run her fingers through my hair SHE CAN I wont mind at all now._

"But who am I joking he hates me or does not like me in that manner he knew I was at the door listening and so he said those things about me." Tohru sobbed Quietly

_Oh Tohru you listened in you idiot at least now I know how you really feel._

Kyo stopped listening. He stood up and looked at the almost shut door.

Okay I will ask her to join me on the roof later and tell her then yhea yhea yhea good idea.

Kyo looked at the door again and then sighed and knocked on it.Tohru pulled away from her bed and stood walking to her door. She opened and forced a fake smile on to her lips. It startled her to see Kyo standing there smiling.

"um y-es" Tohru stuttered.

"Tohru will you come up to the roof in a bout 30 min I ..um…need to talk to you." Kyo asked calmly.

"Oh ….well-l-l um sure most defiantly I'll come with you yes" She managed to say.

"Kyo why" Tohru asked

Kyo lightly bobbed her and the head "wait and see" He told her. He then walked off leaving Tohru confused happy but confused. She stood there a moment then shook her head and walked back in to her room. She actually shut the door this time.

_I wonder what has gotten in to him oh well_

She flopped back down on her bed. "At least I get to spend more time with my Kyo-kun." Tohru sighed lightly

" I Know I 'll were something else and oh I Know I will wait I need to take a shower." Tohru said sitting back she began rushing around the room.

Wait a minute why I know cause he might feel the same. way MIGHT though. Oh who cares MY KYO-KUN 

"I like that well gatta get ready even if it is just the roof it means all the world to me."

A/N: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the charters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 30 min before

Flash backs

Tohru rushed around for a long time. She finally decide that she would where a simple dress well not simple but simple to her. She looked around the room she couldn't find that one special ring.

Oh man where is it at? 

She looked around her room. She pulled open a chore that it was normally in but she could not find it.

" my mom gave me that ring it is very Important to me I have to find it." She wined Quietly that was all she really had to do besides apply some lip gloss. Tohru had chosen not to get all dressed up for this just dressed up a little.

"Oh man I have a lot of time to kill" She said looking at her watch she had 23 minutes to do any thing she wanted but she wanted to find that ring.

She thought about where it was but couldn't remember. Time passed by but Tohru continued to think about the ring more and more she had a flash back

"_**Tohru you must where this ring when you are happy" Kyoko said urging her.**_

"_**Oh but mommy it is to pretty and I am always happy" Tohru cried**_

"_**Sweaty I want you to have it has done a lot of good for me so where it when you can and I think that it might do great things for you some day." Kyoko picked up the small Tohru. **_

"_**Oh but mommy I could not simply take it away." Tohru said beaming at the ring.**_

"_**Oh yes you can she said take it already now do it or I'll get mad." Said a mysteries boy. **_

Tohrus memory was confused she did not remember this boy but he was there. And she skipped a part cause she could not remember him or any of that part.

"Thank you so much mommy I will not loses it ever promise" Tohru cried as the ring was placed on her hand. It was a little to big but Tohru didn't care she smiled.

"_**Thank you mommy and you too" She bowed to the young boy.**_

"**_What ever keep listening to Kyoko-san and-" _**

Her memory stopped she did not remember much after that. Only bits and pieces.

"I will find it mom said it would help me so it must have a good value" Tohru said calmly.

She arose from the chores she was looking in and began pacing. She thought about it then she almost gave up when it hit her.

_I stored the ring on the TV cabinet so I could clean and I never took it down I recall._

She jumped up from her sitting place and walked to her door. She opened it to see Yuki passing by. She hurried out the door.

"Hello Miss Honda-san" Yuki greeted Tohru.

"Um hi Sohma-kum" Tohru replied back and then continued down the stairs. Yuki was behind her.

"you look lovely something going on" Yuki asked following her down the stairs.

"Oh um no I just uh felt like getting better dressed that's all" She laughed nervously.

Tohru turned to Yuki as they approached the living room.

"Why Sohma-kun do you need something" Tohru asked motioning him to say no.

"Well actually no I was on my way to a student conical meeting and Shigure is in his office working on his best novel yet." Yuki ended sarcastically

"Oh okay then see you for dinner we are having salmon and leeks." Tohru said happily

"Okay Miss Honda-san see you later then." Yuki said walking to the front door.

"Bye Sohma-kun see you later." Tohru called watching Yuki disappear through the door.

When she was sure he was gone she turned back around and walked to the cabinet and pulled out the ring she was looking for. She opened the box lid and pulled out a silver ring with a jewel in the center. The jewel was crimson little lighter than Kyo's eyes. She slipped it on her right middle finger.

"There ready finally" Tohru sighed.

She turned around to see Kyo walking out the back door.

_Where is he _She looked at her watch _ah out of time I gatta go. _

She dropped the box to the ground and ran after Kyo. She walked out the back door where a latter stood so you could get on the roof. She slowly reached for it and then grabbed it tight and pulled her self up.

"Kyo-kun you up there" She asked knowing he was.

"Yo come up" He called quietly

Tohru pulled herself up on to the roof. When she got her body in an up right position she began walking toward Kyo. She was being care free as always.

_I think I can tell him the truth and then again maybe I can't._

A/N; okay I know this is fast but I want 32.5 reviews before I right the next chapter promise to up-date soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Kyo looked at Tohru staring deep in to her eyes trying to make sure this was the right thing to do but hai he was sure it was right. Tohru walked over to Kyo after climbing on to the roof. She did not care about any thing right then but Kyo and there time spent together.

"Um I came like you wanted me to Kyo-kun" She said smiling still walking toward him.

"Uh yhea you did" Kyo said wondering why she had said that.

Tohru sat down next to Kyo about a 2 feet away and stared at the rising sun. Her hair waved in the wind and she looked absolutely beautiful in the sun like that. Her whole body glistened to Kyo. Kyo now realizing looked away a blush appearing on his face.

"Tohru" Kyo asked

"Yes Kyo-kun" She asked her voice a bit shaky.

"Nothing its that you um ………." He couldn't decide what he should say.

"Kyo-kun there is uh something that I-"

"You look beautiful in that outfit" Kyo said and blushed madly.

"Oh well thank you so much." Tohru blushed really bad herself.

She looked at Kyo like she wanted to do something to him and he knew what it was she wanted. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair. But Kyo had never had anyone do that before so he didn't say any thing at all about it.

"Kyo-kun I think I think I need to tell you something" She choked out.

"Oh okay ten what is it you want to tell me" Kyo asked not surprised in the least bit.

"Kyo I have known you a while and I-uh-u-m I w-nn-aaa be mm-or-e tt-hha-nn…….." Tohru could not say it she was scared she was stuttering the whole time.

"Tohru Its……"

"No Kyo-kun just let me explain-"

"Tohru"

"I want you and I-"

"Tohru"

"I wish for us to oh I cant say any thing right-"

"Tohru"

"Oh I bet even you have dropped hints-"

"Tohru" Kyo said louder

"Well I never listen and I can't just say Kyo-kun-"

"TOHRU" Kyo yelled

"Oh I am sorry I was not listening again I never-"

Kyo was tired of this he finally said for get and just stopped talking completely tell he heard Tohru say something that made him melt away for good.

"I am so sorry Kyo-kun I just don't know how to tell you I love you …do I just say Kyo-kun I love you and I want us to be more than friends or to say love is precious and that's how I feel….." Tohru kept going on and on and on.

Kyo was getting irritated yet she had just told him basically I love you.

He grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her face up to his and covered her moth.

"Look you're a good girl but you talk way to much."

He pulled her so there necks pasts each other and he could whisper in her ear.

"How about I love you too" He whispered in her ear.

Well Tohru went in to impulse mode. She as soon as Kyo said those words to her. She started to cry.

"Wha don't cry I did not mean to make you cry stop don't-"

"Kyo-kun you don't even know how happy I am" She sobbed

With out thinking she rapped her arms around him but they weren't embracing. Kyo in a response rapped his arms around her pulling her in to a hug. They both waited for the POOF to happen but it didn't. No Kyo stayed in human form. They stayed in the embrace on the roof like that.

"Kyo-kun" Tohru sighed happily

"Your free from the cures" She said calmly

"FREE FROM THE CURES" They both yelled

"How did that work what in the world I can hug you I am so happy oh I can't wait to-" Kyo jolted his hand over her moth and shook his head no.

"Shhh no one needs to know yet just wait now that it is gone I need to ask you a big question and you can absolutely say no or yes" Kyo took in a very deep breath.

_Who am I fooling she will say absolutely say no. So why ask oh well._

"Any thing Kyo-kun" Said Tohru smiling.

"Oh okay ready and you can say no its totally fine if you wanna say no."

"Kyo-kun just ask me and I wont say no."

"Okay will you have my kid" Kyo finally managed to say.

"Oh oh Kyo-kun I don't know its so sudden and well high school is almost out and I'm not sure I want to hai but not ,tomorrow-" Tohru said and questioned.

"Why tomorrow" Kyo asked

"Sohma-kun and Shigure-san have to see Akito-san for some reason. And Shigure-san said that the would be gone for 2 or 3 days that's perfect is it not." Tohru said more happy than usual.

"Hai that does sound good." Kyo admitted

_She ACTUALLY SAD HAI I rule go Kyo go Kyo go Kyo go go Kyo I rule._

"Oh before I go to work in the house-" She pulled Kyo up to her face Kyo not fighting back but helping.

Kyo pulled her down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. They were lip locked for at least 10 minutes than broke a part. She covered his lips and shook her telling him to follow her.

"You wanna help me work my Kyo-kun" Tohru asked lovingly.

"You bettcha" Kyo stared at her with intensity in his crimson red eyes.

"Tohru Honda I love you more than life its self" He said rapping his arm around her waist.

"And I love you more than any thing in the world Kyo Sohma" Tohru said leaning up to kiss him.

Kyo and Tohru kissed for a while when she broke off.

"Kyo-kun I have to clean the house and do laundry and make dinner I have a whole list of stuff to do and it is already 2:15 (Duh PM) so I must leave." Tohru said in her usual happy mode.

"I know I forgot I can't help you today Tohru I have to go to the dojo at 2:30" Kyo said sighing.

"Oh well that's fine I must go to the store for dinner tonight what do you want."Tohru asked

"Any thing but leeks okay" Kyo said annoyed.

"Yes Kyo-kun no leeks" Tohru promised.

"Okay lets go I am going to be late and your going to fall behind what you need to do so" Kyo said shaking his head viciously.

"Oh yes I had better get back on schedule." Tonru Said admit tingly

"Good come get me at the dojo if you need any thing." Kyo said starting down the later.

"Oh Kyo-kun I will" Tohru said happily following Kyo down the late.

_Sure you will. Your way to sweet._

Kyo pretty much jumped down from the roof. But Tohru had taken longer to scurry down the ladder. Even though she seemed to be taking forever Kyo waited patiently at the bottom for her to come down. She got down to the bottom two steps.

Kyo lifted her off the ladder and spun her around in his arms a little and then gently sat her down again. She was giggling and laughing and being just plan bright. Kyo could not help but smile too.

"Oh Kyo I am so glad we are no longer just friends but……" Tohru blushed

"What is it Tohru you can tell me any thing you want and now it wont matter" Kyo promised her.

"Well I ………want….. to um r-u-n m-y f-i-n-gers through you hair." She said blushing really bad.

"What that's all go right ahead." Kyo said putting his arm around her back.

Tohru slowly rasied her arm to his head. She lightly placed her hand on top of his head pushing back the bangs to start. Then she pushed her hands back through his hair taking in the moment. When she was done she had her arms rapped around Kyo's neck.

"Ah I'm sorry Kyo-kun I was-"

"Tohru don't move your fine" Kyo said pulling her tighter in.

"Oh no Kyo-kun not that, your going to be late and I am holding you up" Tohru said looking at her watch.

"Hai I gatta get a move on or I will be late." Kyo said letting Tohru go.

He walked toward the back door to go inside.

"Kyo-kun I'll uh walk you out" Tohru said catching up to him.

"That would be very nice." Kyo said griping Tohru's hand in his.

The walked hand in hand to the front door. When they reached there destination Tohru still would not let go of Kyo's hand and Kyo would not let go of Tohru's . They stared at each other until Kyo broke the silence.

"I gatta go Tohru I am going to be late." Kyo said letting her hand go.

**At the dojo**

"Wonder where Kyo-kun is" Asked Shishou to a student

"Don't Know he is never late" The student replied

**Back at home**

"Okay" Tohru said hugging him tight.

"Chill out I am coming back later kay" Kyo said stroking Tohru's hair not wanting to leave to go train for the first time.

"Hai come back safe Kyo-kun" Tohru squeezed him tighter.

"I will come back safe and sound." Kyo stroked her hair and gave her a light kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

"Bye Kyo-kun don't be late for dinner" Tohru yelled as Kyo walked down the street. He crossed the street and jumped a fence that was a short cut to the dojo.

He had showed her this Short cut once on there way there so she knew it now. She watched sadly as Kyo walked away from the fence he jumped and vanished to the other side. Tohru got fired up to clean the house and went off to do her business. Little did she or Kyo know they were being watched from the shadows.

_So it finally happened Tohru is with Kyo. When Yuki finds out Kyo is dead for real._

It was none other then Shigure himself watching from the stairs. He had not seen Tohru hug Kyo. But he had seen Kyo softly place a kiss on Tohru's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I still don't own fruits basket

Tohru went to work cleaning the living room. She dusted shelves and different places. Then she washed the wood floors and polished the door frames. Next she washed the windows when she finished the windows she moved to the hallway and then to the bath room. She ended in the kitchen. She was about to was the table when she heard the door click open.

"I'm home" Yuki called from the living room.

"Hello Sohma-kun" Tohru greeted him appearing in the door way.

"Hello Miss Honda-san how are you today." Yuki asked looking around.

"Great what about you how did the meeting go?" Tohru asked more happy than before

"It was fine boring but everything ran smooth." Yuki replied

"So how was your day Miss Honda-san" Yuki asked looking up and smiling.

Tohru recalled her seen on the roof with Kyo. She had the warmest feeling ever in her life. She was so happy that Kyo-kun was finally more than a friend.

_Oh my gosh how is Sohma-kun going to take the news. I Know how about –_

"Um Sohma-kun" Tohru asked

"Hai Miss Honda-san" Yuki answered brightly

"Do you wanna go to the store with me? I need some things to make dinner." Tohru asked not really worried.

_Sohma-kun would not take it as bad as Kyo-kun would if it was turned around._

That thought made her giggle.

"Hai I have nothing more to do today I do not mind to walk you over to the store." Yuki replied smiling.

"Good I need to talk to you about something very import." Tohru said becoming serious but still happy and smiling bright.

"Yes very well" Yuki said _thinkin_g he knew what about.

"Ah Hai let me get my purse so we can go shopping." Tohru said happy as ever

_Hope this goes good._

She got her purse and hurried out the door when a hand caught her shoulder.

"My precious flower where are you going on such short notice." Shigure said from behind Tohru.

"Oh Shigure-san you startled me." Tohru said calming down a little.

"I and Sohma-kun are going to the store to get food do you need something from the store." Tohru asked smiling as ever.

"Oh no no no no no my flower you must not get my needs it is a waste." Shigure said sarcastically.

He handed Tohru a piece of paper and whispered "We need milk and a few other things from the store." Shigure bowed and began to stand up.

Tohru giggled at the funny thing Shigure said and did.

"Miss Honda-san are you ready not to be rude but its almost 4: 15" Yuki called down the street where he was waiting.

"Coming in just a moment Sohma-kun" Tohru called back

"Shigure we will be back soon and don't worry about us well be fine." Tohru reassured him.

_I don't know who to worry about more Yuki or YOU._

"I know you'll be just fine" Shigure lied hiding hi worried look.

"Bye Shigure-san be back in a little bit." Tohru waved and ran to catch up to Yuki.

"You two take care get what you can on the list we need it." Shigure called back to the kids who disappeared down the road.

"Ah Sohma-kun today is such a nice I wonder what is on the list Shigure wrote" Tohru asked unfolding the paper.

Both Yuki and Tohru had a sweat drop. All the paper said was Milk and cheese.

"Okay that's just stupid" Yuki muttered under his breath

"What was Shigure thinking I can remember milk and cheese am am am I really that dense Sohma-kun" Tohru said with swirl eyes.

"That Shigure is a plan idiot you know." Yuki grumbled but pasted a smile back on his face.

"Oh I don't think that, he just cares and wants to help out that's all" Tohru said cheerfully

_I do not believe that is the case Miss Honda-san._

"Any way what is it you exactly want to talk about." Yuki asked as they continued down the path to the store.

"Well Sohma-kun I wanted to tell you something very very very important so pleases listen closely" Tohru looked up to make sure he was lessening to her and of course he was.

"You have been a great friend to me and I can't hold this back and I wish you to truly not get upset" Tohru said looking down. She looked away from Yuki's eyes.

"Yes continue" Yuki said calmly.

"Some thing very big has happened to my uh emotions and I Think I feel in love with someone." She looked up at him very seriously

"I have no regrets though I fear a fight may burst but Yuki Kyo-kun and I are together" Tohru whispered the last part keeping her head down away from Yuki's eye's.

_She called me Yuki KYO I LOST TO THAT THAT DAMN CAT HELL NO SHE MUST BE POSSESED I MUST HELP HER._

"Oh Miss Honda-san I will kill him for you so you may be free of this demon" Yuki grabbed her arms and squeezed them tight "I WILL KILL KYO FOR YOU AND YOU WILL BE FREE OF HIM." Yuki screamed.

"No Yuki you must not hurt Kyo-kun please don't hurt him" Tohru started crying a river.

"YOUR UNDER A SPELL KILLING HIM WOULD FREE YOU" Yuki screamed again

"Sohma-kun your hurting me let me go" Tohru yelled

Yuki shook her hard and causing more pain she also began to bleed. Tohru tried to wiggle her way out of his arms he squeezed tighter on her shoulder. Yuki threw her on the ground and she hit the ground her shoulders began to bleed red blood.

"YOUR NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTERD" Yuki screamed he bent down..

He raised his hand high in the air and whipped it across Tohru's face living a big bruise. Tohru began crying in all kinds of pain heart and physical. He than pulled her up by the scruff and stared at her crying face.

"I will help you I WILL KILL KYO" He screamed throwing Tohru on the ground.

"DON'T HURT HIM Please don't" she begged holding on to his pants.

"Oh Tohru HE WILL DIE" Yuki yelled kicking Tohru off of his leg and Running the long way to the dojo.

_Oh my god Yuki kill Kyo my sweet Kyo no I will save him I will SAVE HIM_

"Kyo-kun I will save you I'm Coming Kyo-kun just wait I AM COMING" Tohru yelled scrambling to her feet.

She jumped the fence to the dojo short cut. Now she had to run down one road and turn the corner. She speed down the street gasping for air. People looked at her like she was crazy. She neared the turn to which lead striate to the dojo.

"Kyo-kun" She yelled

She entered the door that lead to the dojo training room. The halls echoed she could here Kyo training with another appoint. She dashed for the room. All bloody and bruised up.

"Kyo-kun" She yelled and it rang through the halls repeating again and again. She stopped at a door where she herd Kyo growling at a boy about losing a match. She flew the door up and stared in to the eyes of Kyo who obviously heard her.

"Kyo-kun" She cried throwing herself in to his arms Knowing he would not transform.

"Tohru what the hell are you-" He saw the blood and bruise.

"Who Tohru Who did this to you" He demanded her.

"Kyo I told Yuki and he flipped his lid he hurt me really badly" She cried in his arms cling to him like a life line.

"I SWEAR YUKI YOU HAVE REALLY CROSSED THE LINR NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY" Kyo yelled picking Tohru up.

"Kyo-kun oh Kyo-kun he was mad to he said he is going to KILL YOU so a ran here to save you." She rapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't lose the only other someone I love I don't want you to die Kyo-kun"

"Oh no only one person is going to die today and that is……" Kyo looked around the room to see every one staring at him and Tohru.

"NEED SOMTING" He yelled

The all went back to what they were doing. But Shishou still watched Kyo holding Tohru in that way he was not transforming.

"Kyo-san you have a LOT of explaining to do later." He said looking at them happy.

"HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY LOOK AT TOHRU?" Kyo Yelled pointing at the girl.

"Ah sorry Master sensei I am upset and I can't help but yell." Kyo said bowing respectfully.

"Kyo-kun he is going to come here and-"

"I don't care if he comes I will slaughter him for what he has done to you my sweet sweet angel Kyo said hugging her tighter than before.

Tohru pulled Kyo in to a huge long kiss. All of Kyo's class mates stared and wined. Shishou stared at him amazed. Amazed he was not transforming. Kyo broke away from Tohru and looked deep in to her eye's. She continued to cry and moved to his chest he held her tight.

"Look at what he has done to you. Tohru look at you sad and afraid I will not allow him to walk the earth any longer. But only foe your sake Tohru." Kyo whispered throwing his hair over his eyes.

"Ky-ky-Ky-Ky- Kyo-ku-n I am more scared than when I I I I lost my my my mom.." Tohru stuttered.

Kyo pulled her in tighter. Stroking her hair to calm her down. He kissed her and Tohru pushed up deepen the kiss. The couple broke apart when the door burst open and you could see Yuki in a daze.

"Kyo you damn cat I am going to kill you. YOU ARE GANNA DIE." Yuki yelled his eye's turning red and saying this all together.

"WE WILL SEE YOU GODDAMN RAT LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO TOHRU HOW IS IT I SHOULD DIE." Kyo screamed bringing Tohru closer in to his body.

"You demon YOU PUT HER UNDER A SPELL I MUST FREE HER" Yuki yelled.

"Oh Kyo I am scared I don't wanna lose you" Tohru cried in his ear.

"Tohru I love you and I will kill him so you will never get hurt like this again." Kyo pulled her up to his face am looked at her eye's streaming with tears.

Tohru did not know what to think. She looked at Yuki at his evil eyes staring at her. She looked away quickly. Then she did what Know one in the entire world would have thought she would do.

"Kyo-kun please don't kill him……………….knock him out cold." She said crying in to his arms.

"I am so scared help me please I'm scared I'm scared Kyo-kun help me." Tohru begged eyes still with tears streaming from her face.

"I wont kill him but he is never going to forget this ass whooping I am about to give him." Kyo said setting Tohru on the ground and standing back up.

"Than-thank you Kyo-kun" Tohru whipped some tears from her eyes.

Kyo looked at the crying girl and back at Yuki. His eyes covered his face and he went blank. His mind was completely clear. All he thought about was Tohru and what Yuki had done to his Girl friend.

_Now is the day you fall and now is the day I beat you._

"YOU RAT YOU HAVE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME" Kyo yelled walking toward him.

Yuki could lose because Kyo had a clear mind.

_Nothing but you and me to the end You worthless rat. _


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the 6 reviews I got on my last chapter I will now update. Enjoy

**Chapter 5**

**Do not own fruba**

Yuki clenched his fist tight. Seeing Tohru like that made him truly believe she was posse or under a spell. He moved in to his fighting stance not caring where he was or what he had done he decide to kill Kyo _for_ Tohru. He threw his head up eye's seemingly red.

"Kyo you goddamn cat I am ganna kill you." Yuki yelled slowly walking toward him.

"You are on now you worthless rat." Kyo talked calmly and emotionless.

"Your GOING TO GO TO HELL" Kyo yelled charging Yuki.

Kyo threw a punch and Yuki dodged it. Yuki threw his hand in to Kyo's stomach forcing blood from his moth. Kyo jolted forward crashing into the wall. Kyo scrambled to his feet and as he stood up tried to kick Yuki from behind. Yuki knew he was going to kick him and jumped up out of the way. He then threw him self in to Kyo's back.

"You couldn't beet Tohru in that form you inbeing." Yuki laughed fanatically.

"And you couldn't beat Shigure" Kyo laughed flipping Yuki on to his back and pining him down.

"Be free soon Miss Honda-san" Yuki said laughing and punching Kyo in the face.

Tohru watched the too fighting each other. She feared for Kyo High school was almost at an end and they had just gotten together. Tohru's ring her mothered gave her shined brightly as they fought.

"Oh Shishou-san help them please help Kyo-kun." Tohru begged.

"I am sorry Tohru at this point there both out of it Kyo Knows he is fighting for your sake and Yuki believes he is fighting for your sake there is nothing I can do." Shishou sighed.

"Oh my poor Kyo-kun" Tohru cried.

"I um-"

"There must be something I can do please tell me if there is I have to help." Tohru stood up walking over to him and stopped then continued talking.

"You must absolutely tell me if there is." Tohru said firmly

"You could call the main house and ask them to send someone over to help." Shishou answered.

"That's a wonderful idea" Tohru said.

"Here use my sell Phone" Shishou said handing the small metal object to Tohru..

Tohru nodded and quickly dialed the number for the main house. It rang then an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello Sohma residence." The voice said.

"Yes this is Tohru Honda there is a fight between Yuki and Kyo and there killing each other we need help right away." Tohru spattered out really fast.

"Yes we understand where are you at" The voice asked calmly.

"We are at Shishou 's dojo hurry." Tohru blurted out.

"Very well" The voice said and hung up the phone.

Tohru pulled it away from her ear. She handed it back Shishou.

"Well someone's coming" He asked watching them fight like idiots.

"Yes they will send some one over right away they told me." Tohru said looking nervously at Kyo and Yuki.

_Hurry or he'll die I can't lose my Kyo-kun._

"Die you bastard how dare you hurt Tohru and think you can just up and live no way in hell." Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"You obscene demon I am going to save her but freeing her from your grasp." Yuki yelled at Kyo.

Kyo threw a punch at Yuki throwing toward his face then switched positions to trick him and hit his stomach. Yuki threw blood a little and Kyo whipped around to hit his face making him spit up more blood. Yuki feel to his knees.

_How did you get so strong it has never been so hard to beat you. How how how how…_

"HOW how did you get so strong and can beat me now how do you get the strength were is it coming from YOU CAN'T BEAT ME ITS RITTEN" Yuki yelled punching Kyo.

Kyo pushed back a little but was not sent flying like usual.

"Because I am fighting with love YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH ANGER AND HATE THAT IS MY NEW FOUND STREANGTH" Kyo yelled sending Yuki across the room.

"Who is coming they need to get here fast" Tohru cried watching the fight in horror.

After about 10 min of this the practice room door finally flew opened And stepped out Akito. She walked in to the room seeing Kyo batter Yuki like a scrap of meet pissed her off.

"Stop this foolishness now you worthless monster." Akito yelled at Kyo.

Yuki caught Kyo off guard and sent him flying thorough the ceiling and when he feel back down he was KO.

"Ah Yuki I was almost sure you had lost it is great that you had not." Akito smirked.

Yuki turned his head to Akito and then to Tohru and he moved to Kyo's lying KO corps.

"Kyo you are being locked up immediately in that dark room." Akito yelled walking toward his KO.

Tohru had only met Akito once before this is the 2end time for them to meet. Tohru slightly bowed her head.

"Good afternoon Akito-san" Tohru said bowing.

Akito turned away from Kyo and stared at Tohru. She slowly moved towards her. Tohru got scared and jerked back from her bow. Tohru shivered slightly as she came close to her. Akito raised his hand and pulled Tohru's face to her own.

"Kyo is getting locked up and this is the last time you will be seeing him so say your goodbye and that's it." Akito whispered in Tohru's ear.

_Locked up he's being locked up._

"He he he is being locked up…….for how long" she cried anxiously.

"Until he die's" She laughed evilly

"No oh no not forever I was trying to avoid that" Tohru cried as Akito let her go.

"I'm taking him to that room now and you are not to come see me unless you want to make a deal." Akito laughed historically.

"Make a deal" Tohru asked intently.

"Yes a deal but you may only see me once to make the deal and so you had best think of a good deal with few easy flaws." Akito said glaring at Kyo and turning her focus to the door.

She snapped her fingers and two people appeared. They picked Kyo up and carried him out of the room.

_What kind of a deal can I make._

And just as fast Akito came they were gone. Kyo-kun too.

A:N/ I know short sort of but have next chapter up later tonight hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I need more reviews or no more story and maybe Ideas too.

"Oh Akito-san don't lock him up please" Tohru begged dropping to her knees.

"I three days come visit me and I will make a deal but you must come up with it and I must full proof it got it." Akito whispered in Tohru's ear.

She than held Tohru's hair and let it slip through her fingers as she faded away out the dojo door. Tohru leaned up tears in her eye's.

_I never ever should have called the main house. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. _Tohru cried lightly.

"Yuki I don't blame you but FAER for you more than any thing." Tohru said sniffling.

"Miss Honda-san I .." He saw the bruise and he let a tear trickle down his face.

"I never meant to hurt you in any way, physically or mentally." Yuki sobbed running out of the dojo.

"He will be okay he need's some time to think and so do you you must come up with a deal Tohru-kun or Kyo will stay there but frankly I would not get involved."

"Eh Shigure-san when did you get here I -" Tohru was cut off

"Seriously Tohru-kun please don't get involved with that it is not safe or good." Shigure pleaded to Tohru but had Know he had failed and all he could do was comfort her.

She sobbed and cried and blamed only herself. She looked at her ring that shined beautifully and Tohru smiled. But she went back to sobbing and crying a moment later.

_Oh mom what now being myself got us in to this mess how am I to get out._

Tohru asked her-self sobbing badly.

_I will make a deal with Akito-san I will make a deal with him for Kyo-kun's sake._

She sobbed am stood up. Walking to the door and leaving the dojo she turned around to face Shigure.

"Shigure-san you don't mind ordering take out tonight just once I have to do some thing when I get home." She asked smiling her usual cheerful smile.

"Of course I don't do what you need to do Tohru-kun. Yuki my be happy to not eat your cooking I'm afraid after today." Shigure answer in sorry way-tone.

"Arigato Shigure-san I will cook better tomorrow." She promised and walked out of the dojo.

Tohru silently walked home by her-self. Shigure stayed and helped pick up at the dojo after all the damage Kyo-kun and Yuki-san caused. She walked up to the front door and opened it slowly. She peeked her head inside and than continued up the stairs.

As she passed on her way up in the kitchen she saw Yuki with his head face down the table. She stopped and stared but shook it from her mind and kept going up. She did however notice the tearstained out on the table and she had her own tears flow freely from her eye's.

**With Kyo**

Kyo slept he turned over and then woke up.

"Tohru" He yelled sitting up.

He looked around the dark area he was in. Then he noticed the locked door and immediately identified it as the dark room he was supposed to live in after graduation.

"Dam nit where the hell am I ok stupid question why the hell am I here." He asked not expecting an answer from any one.

"DAMN YOU AKITO IF YOU OR YUKI HURT TOHRU I'M GONNA-"

"Your ganna what kill him hurt me don't be silly Kyo you stuck here for three days then you will be decide what is to happen presently until then ta ta tell tomorrow" Akito said laughing and roaming down the hall back to her room.

"You bitch die" Kyo was tired so he laid his head back down on his pillow and then fell asleep.

He did not see the water on the floor or the food on the floor.

**Back with Tohru**

She sighed rushing back to her room after grabbing some pizza Shigure had ordered for her. She went over the deal again and again in her mind.

_Okay I will ask if Kyo-kun can be free and in return I will be locked up. No he would not do that how about if she lets Kyo go we can switch off the penalty No that's stupid Akito-san would say no to that as well._

"Oh I will never think of a way to be together and still serve this stupid punishment too." She yelled out loud to her self.

Tohru flopped down on her bed again sobbing lightly.

"It might be better if we were locked up together alone." Tohru said to her-self in a low voice.

"Oh what am I going to do" She than smacked her-self in the head.

"Yes that's it I will be locked up with Kyo-kun that is perfect I can give Akito what ever she wants in return and I can be with Kyo-kun" She broke out in sobs again.

_But then I would leave Hana-chan and Uo-chan behind and never see them again._

She continued to cry but decide that would be the deal she would make. She just Could not leave Kyo-kun all alone in that room forever by him-self She couldn't bear it. She would spend on more day her and bring many pictures off all her friends.

Hana-chan Uo-chan Kisa Hiro Haru Kagura Aayme Yuki Shigure ect.

"How am I going to deal with this………….. Kyo can't be with me on the outside so maybe I will be with him on the inside." Tohru repeated to herself.

"Okay I will go to Akito in 2 days since school is tomorrow and then get picture's of every one and gift's then I will go with Kyo-kun until the time comes when he or I will pass away together." Tohru said to her-self reassuring it was a perfect plan to up hold.

Oh Hana-chan and Uo-chan are going to miss me but I can't leave Kyo-kun all alone for the rest of his life I love him way to much to know he is suffering. And just when we decide to have kids too.

She continued to sob tell she finally closed her eyes and fell in too a deep sleep. She was thinking

I will always have them in my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tohru woke up to the mornings rays shining in on her face. Her eye's flutter open slowly and she sat up in a huge jerk. She looked around frantically for Kyo praying that what had happened was a dream, but to her disappointment it wasn't. She climbed out of bed and got dressed for school and got ready for the horrible day ahead. She forced a smile to play on her lips as she headed down for breakfast.

Yuki hadn't talked the whole breakfast and Shigure was even quiet. He wanted to ask her something he wanted to ask her one thing but kept his silence. Tohru had some flashes of Kyo but she kept the smile on her lips. That day at school she take a camera and get pictures of everyone that she wanted too. Breakfast ended and Tohru headed off to school with on thought in her head……………Kyo.

That day was slow and unpromising but she had managed to get pictures of Saki, Arisa, Momiji, Haru, Rin, her grand father and Shigure. She sat in the living room and waited for Yuki to come home and when he finally did she stood up and he only looked at her and began to walk off.

"Wait" Tohru cried but Yuki didn't seem to here her.

"Yuki please stop." Tohru cried and he turned at her pleading voice.

"May I take your picture for my scrap book?" She asked bluntly and Yuki shook his head no.

"Please Yuki I forgive you. I-It was a shock I know but please let me have your picture I……" She was going to say I may never see you again but refrained.

"Fine" He said simply but Tohru smiled anyway and took his picture.

She was going to make the biggest deal with Akito she could but she had to be with Kyo no matter what. Sure it may have sounded selfish but Kyo had told her to be selfish every once in a while so here she was being selfish. Tohru smiled and ran up stairs and placed his picture in the scrap book like she had said. She may have been selfish but she was not a lire.

She smiled sadly to herself before she climb in bed. Yuki went to bed also and Shigure well he's always in a different schedule. Tohru began to dose off in her bed. Her night gown slightly hung off the edge of the bed as she fell asleep. All her thoughts were on perfecting the deal she was going to make with Akito and on how well Kyo was doing.

_I love you Kyo-kun good night. _Tohru thought before drifting off to sleep.

**With Kyo**

Kyo had been in that cell one day and it was driving him mad. He need Tohru. Weather he was out in the real world or in a small cage he had to be with her. He looked out the small window he had in to the night sky. The moon was up high and the stars were twinkling and he saw a shooting star. He made a wish. He wished that he could be with Tohru forever and unknown to him that's exactly what would happen.

_I love you Tohru good night._ Kyo thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**With Tohru**

Tohru's eye's fluttered open on the third day. This was it the day she finally had to go and make the deal with Akito. She pulled a bag out from under her bed and stuffed it with almost all of her stuff. Cloths, pictures, blankest whatever it is you name it. She slung it over her back and headed down stairs. There she saw Shigure and Yuki sitting on the couch.

She looked at them both before smiling. They stood up and walked over to her. Tohru hugged them both and they both transformed. She stared own at the small rat and the dog. They looked up to her from the embrace and Tohru shed a few tears as she stood up and walked out. Before she left she whispered a small good bye but it went more like this as she was facing them.

"You'll see me again. I don't know when. I don't know how. I don't know why but ……you will. I love you both very much please take care of your selves."

And with that she left. The two transformed back and both shed a few tears. Tohru had been crying long ago as many things came to her mind at that moment. She loved everyone she had met in the past. All of them. From Kisa to Hiro to Rin to Haru She loved them all so much and would never forget them. Not ever.

She walked slowly to Akito's and she reluctantly rang the door bell. A man with red-ish brown hair and soft eye's greeted her. She forced a smile and bowed to him. He told her that Akito was waiting for her. She nodded and followed him into the home. He lead her down many hall ways passing many rooms and then she was standing in front of Akito's.

"Thank you." Tohru told Kureno.

"Yes" He said and began to walk away but Tohru caught him.

"Wait" She yelled and he turned to her.

"Yes what is it." He asked calmly.

"May I take your picture for my scrap book?" She asked and Kureno looked confused but nodded.

Tohru smiled and happily took his picture. Kureno was confused but said nothing and walked off. Tohru lingered in the door way for a moment and watch him leave her standing. She turned to face the door and took in a huge breath and released it. She placed her fingers on the door and it intertwined with the handle.

She looked sharp and pulled it back. As it came across her face her whole life flashed before her eye's. Down to every single little detail and she knew then that this was fate. Her mother dieing, the curse, Akito being like he was, it was all fate. She slid the door completely open and stepped in.

Akito was lying in a corner with his sleeve over his face. He didn't look up at Tohru as she entered but smirked. Tohru gulped as she walked over to him. She kneeled down and bowed. Akito looked up at her then and stared blankly. Then his smirk grew…………she had a deal for him. He stood up and walked over to her and picked up her trembling face and stared into her eye's.

"What deal have you made for me child?" He said in an oddly calm voice.

"Akito-sama I can not ask you for Kyo's freedom I have nothing to give. But I can ask you for this may myself and Kyo be locked up together? You will then not have to deal with the both of us. We will live where every you wish from 3,000 miles of an area to 2 feet of an area, it is your choice." Tohru asked and Akito got red in the face for a moment.

"How could you_ ask _me something like this! This is not a deal _this_ is a request! Besides getting you off my hands what do I GAIN!" He yelled yanking Tohru to stand up and she winced.

"I-" He stopped his lips curling into an evil smile as he said softly.

"Yes I will agree to this. But I want you to do something for me. I will not tell you but I will tell Kyo this………Yes I think this will truly work for me." He dropped Tohru and singled for Kureno to come in and he did.

"Take her to Kyo's room and lock them both up." Akito ordered and Tohru stood up and walked of to Kureno.

"Oh Miss Honda I will be taking your advice on your living area. Now go." He waved them off and Tohru followed Kureno down the hall.

It only took about 45 seconds before Tohru was standing in front of a large door with a lock on it. She looked up at Kureno and smiled. He only nodded as he began to open the door. Tohru waited patiently as he opened the door just enough for her to step in. She obliged and quickly moved into the room. Kureno shut the door sadly and walked off.

Tohru sat her stuff down but before she could turn around two arms reached out and grabbed her neck. Before she knew what was happening she was thrown against a wall and the fingers began to squeeze tighter. She gasped for air and then herd in a larger cracking voice Kyo's voice and she was half way relived at what she heard.

"So Akito, What was Tohru's deal?" He asked in an angered voice.

"K-K…yo" Tohru gasped running out of air.

Kyo realizing it was not Akito quickly let go of her. Tohru grabbed her neck and feel to the floor as Kyo flipped on the lights. He saw Tohru hunched over on the ground gasping for air. He hit himself and bent down. She looked up at him and smiled a wide smile. Kyo was confused now.

"Tohru?" Kyo breathe out.

"Y-"

"I'm so sorry I thought you were Akito." He told her before he embraced her.

"It's okay I'm glad you weren't trying to kill me. Well you were but you didn't think it was me but I mean maybe it was just that-"

Tohru was cut by Kyo's lips. He brushed them lightly against hers and she fell into it. Kyo licked her bottom lip and Tohru's mouth parted. Kyo slipped his tong in and their tongs danced. The kiss was wonderful and Tohru didn't want it to stop but they broke off for air and she smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged her again.

"I missed you." He said and Tohru nodded in his shoulder.

"I missed you too." Tohru began to cry lightly.

"So what was the deal you made with Akito." Kyo asked dangerusloy.

"I'm going to be with you forever Kyo. I'm going to stay locked up with from now until we die." Tohru told him and Kyo held her tighter.

**With Akito**

"Have Hatori go and look at that old house that we have. We are going to fix it up. The wall will make a nice prison but it is big enough for our two love birds to make a living. They can be on their own with little help." Akito barked at Kureno.

"Yes" He said simply and walked off.

_Miss Honda I want you and Kyo to…_


End file.
